jealousy
by petalflakes
Summary: sudah dibilang, Levi itu pencemburu. Mendengar nama Eren saja, dia sudah mual [ au ]


_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama, I take no material profit from this work :)_

_warning: typo(s), au, etc._

* * *

**[ jealousy ]**

**.**

* * *

Kalau saja ada penghargaan untuk manusia paling pencemburu sepanjang masa, mungkin Levi layak pendapatkannya.

Ketika Mikasa hendak berangkat kuliah, ketika pria kepala tiga itu sudah menyalakan mesin mobil, gadis dua puluh tahun itu mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Lalu, begitu Levi menurunkan jendelanya, rentetan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Mikasa menohoknya, "Maaf, tapi hari ini aku pergi dengan Eren."

Levi ngambek semalaman.

Ketika Mikasa hendak memesan makan malam, ketika dia bersiap untuk keluar dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya, Levi mengenakan jaketnya cepat-cepat. Lalu, Mikasa akan merespons, "Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ke minimarket dengan Eren."

Eren, Eren, Eren. Mendengarnya saja, Levi sudah mual. Bocah Jerman bersurai cokelat kekanakan itu mencuri waktu berharganya dengan Mikasa. Terkadang, Levi berharap bocah pindahan itu hilang saja di Paris, supaya ginjalnya dijual. Kalau sudah begitu, Levi yakin dia akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Apa spesialnya bocah Jerman itu, sih?" tanya Levi suatu petang, dengan kacamata bacanya yang merosot, dan tumpukan pekerjaan di meja kerjanya.

"Eren, ya?" Mikasa menyalakan televisi, menampilkan serial detektif favoritnya, "Dia baik, menyenangkan, hangat, punya selera humor yang baik,"

Hidung pria itu berkedut tidak suka.

"Juga," Mikasa tersenyum dengan sudut yang menyebalkan, "Dia lebih manis darimu."

Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mengintimidasi Mikasa lewat netra kelabunya. Dan, Levi sadar, gadis itu memilih mengabaikannya.

Levi memaki Eren—bersama aktor serial detektif itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bukan hanya dua kali, tapi kejadian, "Maaf-tapi-aku-akan-melakukannya-dengan-Eren" sudah terjadi berkali-kali, Levi sampai bosan menghitungnya. Intinya, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun—sejak gadis itu pertama kali masuk SMA.

"Oh, aku paham," wanita yang duduk di sebelah Levi tersenyum jahil, "Kau cemburu, Levi."

Berdecih, pria itu membuang pandangan, "Cemburu? Ha? Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu tertawa lebar, "Kau tanya kenapa? Hei, Tuan Bau Detol, kau ini tidak suka, kan, kalau Mikasa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya dibandingkan kakaknya?"

Levi bungkam. Wanita cerewet di sebelahnya ini benar.

"Dan omong-omong," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga Sang Pria, "Aku membiarkan mereka pergi _dinner date _malam ini."

Pasang netra Levi mendelik, di dorongnya wanita di sebelahnya kuat-kuat. "Mata Empat Sialan! Kau melakukan apa, hah?!"

"Heeei, jangan marah, dong," wanita itu terbahak, "Lihat sisi positifnya."

"Sisi positif," pria itu mengatur napas, "Aku tidak melihat sisi positif dari sudut mana pun."

Wanita berkacamata itu melempar senyum pada lelakinya, "Begini, ya, Levi Sayang. Mikasa akhirnya bisa pergi _dinner date _tanpa kau yang menginterupsinya. Itu sisi positif yang pertama."

"Itu sisi negatif, Hanji,"

"Hei, sewaktu kita masih kuliah dulu, kau juga suka marah-marah kalau Mikasa merengek minta ikut _dinner date, _kan? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya, "Lagipula, kalau itu sisi negatif, kita bisa mengkalkulasikannya. Kalikan dengan hal negatif lain,"

Alis Levi terangkat, "Hal negatif lain?"

"Euh," Hanji memainkan jemari kakinya, "Mikasa mungkin … akan pulang larut."

" … apa?"

"Nah, lihat? Sekarang kita punya sisi positifnya!" Dia tertawa, "Kalau kau mengalikan sisi negatif dengan sisi negatif—"

"Penerapan matematikamu jelek, Mata Empat Bodoh."

"Haha, oke, oke, maaf," wanita itu bersandar pada sofa, kemudian mengganti posisi duduknya, menyamping menghadap Levi, "Tapi, ada sisi positif lainnya."

Levi memutar bola mata, tapi kemudian sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan tangan Hanji menggenggam jemarinya.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan? Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama kita tidak seperti ini?"

Sudut bibir Levi sedikit terangkat, _"Well, _untuk yang ini, kau tidak salah kalau menyebutnya sisi positif, imbisil."

**.**

"Kakakmu tumben tidak ikut," cerocos Eren. Dia melempar senyum canggung pada Mikasa ( atau, senyum lega? ). Gadis di depannya mengangkat alis, "Soalnya, malam ini, aku meminta izin pada kakak iparku."

Eren mengaduk _cocktail _miliknya dengan sedotan, "Apa … Kak Levi akan membunuhku?"

_"Well, _kalau semisalnya kakak iparku gagal menenangkannya, seharusnya dia sudah ada di sini lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi, karena dia tidak ada, kurasa kau tidak akan mati." Pernyataan Mikasa membuat Eren bernapas lega, tapi gadis bersurai hitam itu segera melajutkan, "Setidaknya tidak untuk malam ini."

"Mikasa!"

Gadis itu tertawa, menyeruput minumannya. Nayanika milik gadis itu tampak lebih indah dalam terpaan lilin di meja makan. Kalau Levi ada, pasti Eren sudah ditendang karena menatap Mikasa seperti ini. Tapi, untuk malam ini, _untuk malam ini, _Eren menatap Mikasa dengan arti tatap yang sulit dikonversi menjadi kata-kata.

"Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak seperti ini?" Mikasa menyuap _steak_-nya. "Berbincang dengan nyaman, berbagi cerita."

"Aku merindukanmu," —Eren kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berbicara demikian, tapi kemudian dia menarik napas dalam, berdeham, "Maksudku, aku benar-benar … yah, kau tahu."

Mikasa menyembunyikan bias semu di pipinya, dia mengangguk pelan, menyelipkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang telinga.

Di sela-sela obrolannya dengan Eren, Mikasa memikirkan kakaknya di rumah. Mungkin, pria tiga puluh tahun itu juga merindukan masa-masa berdua dengan istrinya. Mungkin, pria itu juga merasa, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua? —mungkin, mungkin, _mungkin. _

Mikasa mengulum senyum.

_Pokoknya aku pengin ponakan_—batinnya nista.

**.**

* * *

a/n : HAHAHA APAINI XD

niatnya, sih, mau bikin Eremika. Tapi jadinya mereka dikit banget momennya di sini. Entar aku bikin, deh, yang panjangnya wkwk.

Btw, aku suka jika Levi dijadiin kakak yang _overprotective_ dan cemburuan, haha. Maap bahasanya campur aduk, ya :v

terimakasih untuk Kak Fildza, Eyang, Schery, Bay, Kay, Kak Sei, dan lain-lain! Maaf belum bisa nimbrung grup lagi, haha TvT aku kangen berat!

btw, ini **omake!**

* * *

**[ omake ]**

"Aku menang," Levi mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Lagi."

Wanita itu menyeka keringat, pendingin ruangan tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Di tatapnya pria itu lekat-lekat, kemudian dia berkata, "Sekali lagi."

"Hm?"

"Ayo," Hanji mengangkat alis, mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kita lakukan sekali lagi."

Levi mendengus skeptis, "Kau ingin bermain sekali lagi?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Cebol,"

"Memang pantang menyerah," Levi melepas tawa pelan, "Sejak pertama kali melakukannya, kau tahu aku yang selalu menang."

Hanji tertawa, mengecup cepat pipi pria itu, "Kita lakukan sekali lagi, dan lihat siapa yang akan memenangkannya."

Levi mengangkat sudut bibir, mencibir, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam permainan karambol, imbisil."

"Ada!" Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya, "Jangan sombong, ya. Mikasa bisa mengalahkanmu dalam permainan ini!"

"Ah, ya, Mikasa." Levi mendelik tajam, dan Hanji tahu kemana topik pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, "Aku masih belum memaafkanmu untuk soal Mikasa. Pokoknya, kalau dia pulang dan dia kenapa-kenapa, kau tidak boleh pergi ke lab selama sebulan."

"Eh, kau menghentikanku dari pekerjaanku? Kejamnya," Hanji terkekeh. "Maaf, deh. Maaf. Aku yakin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, kok."

Wanita itu kemudian menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu, "Omong-omong, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, lho."

"Apa? Kepompong ulat sutera?"

Hanji terkekeh, "Bukan, bukan. Aku selalu menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya, sih, _uh._"

"Waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya?" Alisnya terangkat, "Katakan saja, Mata Empat Sialan."

"Mikasa—" Hanji tersenyum lebar, wajahnya memerah ketika mata Levi mendelik, "Mikasa? Ada apa dengan Mikasa?"

"Mikasa akan jadi Tante, Levi!"

Hening. Levi menatap sinar-sinar di mata Hanji dengan tatap kaget setengah mati.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu," Levi menggelengkan kepalanya, menggenggam kedua lengan cokelat Hanji erat-erat, "Maksudmu … "

"Yah, Mikasa akan jadi Tante, dan itu artinya," Hanji menghindari tatap Levi sejenak, "Kita akan jadi orangtua."

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

Levi menatap Hanji tajam, "Sejak kapan kau tahu kau hamil, idiot?"

"Oh, itu," Hanji tertawa, "Sejak minggu lalu, Levi."

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang, bodoh?" berbagai makian keluar dari bibirnya, tapi Hanji menyadari ada bulir air mata di sudut mata lelakinya.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang. Aku menunggu waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya," Hanji memeluk pria itu erat-erat, "Sulit berbicara berdua saja denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu pulang larut, lalu … aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Mikasa."

"Besok, kau tidak boleh pergi ke lab."

" … ini alasan lain kenapa aku menunda memberitahumu,"

"Idiot, Mata Empat Busuk," Levi membalas peluk wanitanya. "Kacamata Tolol, Tiang Listrik, Saintis Sinting,"

Wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu tertawa, "Iya, iya. Aku juga senang. Maksudku, sulit dipercaya. Kau, aku—kita, akan jadi orangtua. Ah, aku tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia."

Levi menyembunyikan senyumnya di dalam dekap Hanji.

_Well, _setidaknya keinginan Mikasa terpenuhi, kan?

Meski dia sebenarnya tidak perlu sengaja pulang larut untuk mendapatkannya.

**.**

**[ fin ]**


End file.
